


Center of Seonghwa's Broad World

by strawberrymarss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, canonverse, i just wanted to write something about post-concert seongjoong, lowkey eh, many tears, seonghwa is whipped for hongjoong, soft, they've been so loud these few days so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: Seonghwa would never stray far from Hongjoong's side, because Kim Hongjoong is always the center of Park Seonghwa's universe.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	Center of Seonghwa's Broad World

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back haha have yall seen how loud seongjoong has been these days haha

Hongjoong stumbles into their dark room and Seonghwa watches as he trails after him, entering the room as well. Seonghwa quietly closes the door and locks it, already feeling tears well up in his eyes as he watches Hongjoong fall on his knees onto the bed, and even from afar Seonghwa sees him shake as the sobs he tried so badly to hide rip out of him one by one. The elder reaches a hand up the wall to flip the light on when Hongjoong speaks up without even turning to look at him. 

"Don't," Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa halts, before he continues reaching for the switch. Then, Hongjoong says even louder, as stern as he could through his breaking voice and hiccups, "I said,  _ don't _ , Seonghwa. Don't turn on the fucking lights."

Only then Seonghwa lowers his hand, still staring holes into Hongjoong's back, observing the pink-haired boy's frame shake and shudder as he cries freely, no longer needing to worry about keeping up an image in front of fans and other members. 

Because Seonghwa knows him inside out, and a few tears and shaking hands accompanied by hiccups escaping quivering lips won't extinguish the elder's brightly burning love for Hongjoong. 

No, those won't extinguish the love they share, that flame, that spark, neither Seonghwa nor Hongjoong would let it die out over simple matters like this. 

"Seong _ hwa _ ," Hongjoong calls, and Seonghwa finds his feet shuffling over to the bed obediently, heeding Hongjoong's summon. Even while broken, Hongjoong's voice still holds power over Seonghwa, as it always does. Seonghwa would heed his every beckon and call no matter when, where and why, like an obsessed worshipper, and Seonghwa doesn't mind bowing to Hongjoong and carrying out his every command and plea, because Seonghwa believes, he  _ believes  _ in Hongjoong. 

Seonghwa is snapped out of his trance when Hongjoong pulls him down onto the bed and snuggles close, sobbing into Seonghwa's chest. The elder feels Hongjoong's tears soak through the fabric of the sweater he changed into after the concert, feels his tiny fists grip onto the threads as he cries. Seonghwa silently brings his hands up, one hand petting Hongjoong's hair comfortingly, the other resting lightly on the younger's hip. Seonghwa feels his own tears fall, slow compared to the rushing stream down Hongjoong's cheeks, quiet compared to the sobs and hiccups falling from those soft, quivering lips Seonghwa has come to love and obsess over. 

"Seong _ hwa _ ," Hongjoong calls out again, and Seonghwa hums, attentive. He's always at the ready to carry out whatever Hongjoong wants him to. "Is this real? Was tonight real?"

Seonghwa pauses.

"Yes, my love," Seonghwa answers.

"Is this real?" Hongjoong repeats. 

"Yes, Hongjoong," Seonghwa answers again without missing a beat, "it's real, Hongjoong. You led us to this success, all those fans, those people down there, they're  _ real _ , Hongjoong. This is all really happening, Hongjoong, and it's what you deserve, you deserve  _ everything _ good in this world, my angel."

Seonghwa leans back a little to peer down at Hongjoong as he brings down his hand petting Hongjoong's hair to push away his bangs and thumb at the tears still steadily rushing down the younger's cheeks. 

"My angel, you've done so well," Seonghwa smiles softly, and Hongjoong sobs again, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing his face into Seonghwa's chest again, as his body shakes with his sobs and hiccups. 

The arms around Seonghwa's waist tighten and loosen as he cries into the elder's chest, falling apart. Seonghwa only shushes him, feeling his heart squeeze listening to the broken sounds escaping Hongjoong's lips, though he knows Hongjoong is only crying because he is  _ so  _ happy and he can't even start to  _ believe _ that the whole concert was real. 

Seonghwa can't believe it either, but he knows Hongjoong has worked hard and Hongjoong's efforts always pays off, the nights Hongjoong stayed up at the studio and Seonghwa spent them lonely and missing him, the practice sessions they spend hours for perfecting every move, the days Hongjoong spends away from the dorm and in the company building discussing ATEEZ's image and path, leaving Seonghwa to wake up alone in their room and to deal with the members by himself, they always pay off, so he believes it easier. Because if all that hard work didn't pay off, Seonghwa would knock on Heaven's door and ask God himself to give Hongjoong everything good in this world. 

Seonghwa believes it's real, because it is the product of Hongjoong's hard work, and Hongjoong's effort will never not pay off. Seonghwa is a firm believer of that. 

That doesn't mean Seonghwa isn't touched, though. Seonghwa's mind dives back to memories of the concert, the fans singing along to them, witnessing their own lightstick ocean, their  _ aurora _ , and most importantly, Hongjoong  _ looking  _ at him with no intentions to shy away from the fans, smiling up at him brighter than the Sun and Seonghwa's heart squeezes again as he thinks back to the way Hongjoong glowed onstage, and then the first tears fall and he lets them drop onto Hongjoong's pink strands, the leader not minding it either. 

A smile finds its way onto Seonghwa's face, as he pulls Hongjoong closer and cries softly into the younger's hair, calmer crying compared to Hongjoong's sobs and hiccups. He is so happy and grateful that Hongjoong got to see the fruits of his effort, he is happy and grateful Hongjoong got to hear the love in the fans' voices as they cheered and screamed for them, he is so fucking happy and grateful, he felt light, he felt like he could do anything. 

Hongjoong's sobs die down gradually, and his grip on Seonghwa's sweater loosens as he finally calms down, reality finally registering and he finally accepts it. Soon, there is calm breathing, and comfortable silence in the room. Seonghwa is still crying, but only in the form of silent, happy tears. Hongjoong then moves back to peer up at Seonghwa. 

"Seonghwa-ya," Hongjoong calls, "are you okay, baby?"

The feeling of Hongjoong's fingers caressing his cheek is so warm and comforting, and Seonghwa immediately leans into the touch, closing his eyes, smile still evident on his face. He removes the hand on Hongjoong's hip and brings it up to hold Hongjoong's hand on his cheek, kissing the younger's palm, before he opens his eyes again, looking into Hongjoong's—again—glassy eyes.

He could stare at Hongjoong all day, the center of his world.

"Yes, baby," Seonghwa answers, "I'm always okay when I'm with you."

Hongjoong's lip quivers again. 

"You're doing it again, Hwa."

"Doing what?"

"That thing where you praise me and talk like I'm the mightiest being," Hongjoong replies, and his eyes cast downwards, "I'm really not that great."

Seonghwa grabs tight onto Hongjoong's hand before the leader could retract it away from his cheek. He uses his other hand to grab the other's jaw, a silent request to kiss Hongjoong, and the leader nods. The raven-haired boy pulls him in close, for a slow, passionate kiss Seonghwa hopes conveys the amount of love and affection he feels for Hongjoong. 

"My angel," Seonghwa breathes against Hongjoong's lips as he pulls away, "you are  _ everything _ to me. To me, you are always amazing and beautiful, Hongjoong-ah. I'm always proud of you, and I always,  _ always  _ love you. You're the center of my world, Hongjoong-ah."

Hongjoong's breath hitches again as fresh new tears well up at the corners of his eyes. 

"And I want you to never forget that, Hongjoong-ah," Seonghwa presses their foreheads together. "You're an amazing person, even more amazing and special in my eyes.  _ Always _ ."

Hongjoong cries again. 

"I love you  _ so _ much,  _ Hwa, _ " Hongjoong sobs. 

Seonghwa feels his tears well up again too, because Hongjoong is using  _ that _ nickname they reserved for when they are with each other, and Hongjoong's voice is so broken Seonghwa only wants to hold him close for eternity. 

"I'm so thankful," Hongjoong cries, "I'm so thankful you decided to stick with me. I'm so grateful, I don't know what I'd do without you,  _ Hwa _ ."

Seonghwa pets his hair softly, shushing him. 

"I love you,  _ Seonghwa _ , if anything, you  _ saved _ me, Seonghwa, you  _ guided _ me, and I never, ever, ever want to lose you," Hongjoong confesses, and Seonghwa loops his arms around Hongjoong again, gathering him in his arms, like securing a treasure, because Hongjoong is his treasure. " _ Please _ don't ever leave me."

Seonghwa kisses the top of his head before burying his face into Hongjoong's pink hair, tears cascading down his cheeks. 

"My darling angel," Seonghwa softly says, "I'll never leave because I want to, baby."

Hongjoong sucks in a sharp breath. 

"Then  _ stay _ , Seonghwa.  _ Please _ stay."

"Of course, angel," Seonghwa mutters into Hongjoong's hair. "I never wanted to leave, anyway."

"I'm so happy, Seonghwa," Hongjoong replies, "and I'm only happier because you're here with me."

Seonghwa smiles and hugs Hongjoong tighter, the leader reciprocating it by squeezing Seonghwa's waist. 

"I love you, Hwa."

"No more than I love you, Joong."

And Seonghwa decides he'll keep orbiting around Hongjoong and never stray far, because Hongjoong has always been the center of his universe and his everything from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo!! thank you for reading and thank you for your support! 💕


End file.
